<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait 'til Marriage by FireSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092891">Wait 'til Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul'>FireSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Leonard Snart Lives, Unexpected Virgin, plot is excuse for porn, porn with a little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Leonard have found themselves in a... predicament. Leonard decides they should deal with it, although they end up doing so in a much different way than he had in mind. A much more fun way, and he learns something about Sara he never would've expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait 'til Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have this posted in my "Prompts for Captain Canary" but I decided because it's so long I also wanted to give it it's own thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was such a simple mission. Sneak into the wedding, fix the aberration, grab some cake, sneak out. But what happens?</p>
<p>Not only is Raymond responsible for breaking up a perfectly complacent couple, but in a last ditch effort to keep the aberration bound minister on the scene, Leonard and Sara ended up posing as a bride and groom.</p>
<p>Now that on it’s own was fine, Leonard’s idea even. It was just a part. An assignment they were playing, except the team didn’t get them out of there in time.</p>
<p>Now they’re married.</p>
<p>Why couldn’t he just let the mission fail? He and Sara have been dancing around their feelings since his near miss at The Oculus and Laurel’s death. He’s only recently been thinking about finding a time to steal that kiss. He hadn’t meant to do it today, in front of twenty strangers, at a wedding that wasn’t supposed to be theirs.</p>
<p>He really needs to talk to her.</p>
<p>They’ve already tried convincing the team they aren’t <em>really </em>married. It’s nothing more than a piece of paper, after all. But Rip keeps hitting them with “legally, as of May 8<sup>th</sup> 1979, the two of you are married. Congratulations!”</p>
<p>He had said it all in a huff, and pretty much ended the mission debrief.</p>
<p>He hasn’t seen Sara since then, though he doesn’t think she has been deliberately avoiding him.</p>
<p>No, when she left the bridge she gave him that <em>look</em> that told him exactly where he could find her when he’s ready.</p>
<p>So now after a few hours he’s done just that. He’s gone straight to her room and let himself in, and it isn’t really any surprise to him she’s sharpening knives on her bed.</p>
<p>“Should I be worried about you turning one of those on me?” He asks from the doorway, and to his relief she smirks.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that be a way to spend our wedding night?”</p>
<p>Well, at least she’s willing to talk about it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about that.” He says, stepping in closing her door behind him.</p>
<p>“Not your fault.” She shrugs, “The team was supposed to get us out of there.”</p>
<p>He can’t help but to stare at her. She has a very calm and relaxed demeanor for someone who was accidentally married today, and not to mention is sitting before a spread of extra sharp and well cared for knives.</p>
<p>It’s actually kind of a turn on.</p>
<p>“You’re taking this rather well.” He observes, and she chuckles.</p>
<p>“Something like this, its just par for the course on this ship, right?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t have a comeback for that, and soon she gets up and starts putting away her knives.</p>
<p>“Besides,” She says, a more thoughtful look on her face. “If I had to accidently marry anyone on this ship, I think you would be my first choice.”</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>He stands there quietly, processing, while she tucks her roll of knives back into their proper place on her shelves.</p>
<p>“And anyway,” She says, “I’m sure we can find a way to fix it, and if not, does it really matter?”</p>
<p>That jolts him.</p>
<p>“What?” He asks, because does it really matter? Of course it matters!</p>
<p>“I’m just saying.” She says, her arms folded and face calm. “It’s a piece of paper. So unless one of us decides to get married for real down the road, it doesn’t really have any effect on us. Right?”</p>
<p>Uh… Technically… No, not really. There are a few things he knows are probably tied up with it as well, but none of which should have any effects on them any time soon, if it all. If something were to come up, he supposes they could deal with it in the moment.</p>
<p>“Look.” She says, stepping forward, closer to him, with a tiny frown playing at the corner of her mouth. “All I’m saying is I was told how long the process was for my parents’ divorce. So if this doesn’t turn out to be something we can fix easily, then I am fine with staying married to you until it causes problems.”</p>
<p>“You saying it would?” He asks, and she chuckles.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” She shrugs, and she is so close to him now that he is very aware of how much she has to look up at him. “Only if you leave me for someone else.”</p>
<p>On a very ill advised impulse he ducks his head down to kiss her, his hands landing lightly on her waist.</p>
<p>“Never.” He whispers, as she jolts in surprise, only for a second, and then his lips are on hers.</p>
<p>She kisses back, much to his relief, and she winds her arms up around his shoulders and he can feel her weight pulling against his neck at the same time he moves his tongue in an ask for entry.</p>
<p>She obliges, opening her mouth to him and humming appreciatively. He snakes his hands around to her ass and squeezes light; oh how long he’s been waiting to do that.</p>
<p>Finally they have to break the kiss for air, and when they do they are both more than a little flush. Even so they go back quickly, each of them stumbling on their feet until the crash down onto the bed and bounce apart upon landing. Leonard leans back in within the same moment, and Sara does too. Her hands press flat against his chest and his venture a little lower, his fingers feeling their way around her belt.</p>
<p>“Wait.” She says, her voice a breathless whisper as she pushes him off. “Wait.”</p>
<p>He takes his hands back and scoots away, creating some room between them.</p>
<p>She doesn’t appear totally thrilled with that, which he’ll mark down as a good thing. Maybe she does want this. Maybe there’s just something…</p>
<p>“I should tell you,” She says, and she says it like she is trying to talk herself into it. Whatever it is.</p>
<p>She wrings her hands together, and he doesn’t think he has ever used the word anxious to describe her but that is the only one he can come up with right now.</p>
<p>“I’m uh… I’m a virgin.”</p>
<p>He knows he’s staring.</p>
<p>He should say something, anything. Literally anything. But he can’t. It’s like his brain has malfunctioned. It’s not that this is a<em> bad </em>development, of course it isn’t. It’s just that he never in a million years would’ve expected that from her.</p>
<p>“It’s not for a lack of trying.” She eventually says, “Although, I guess that makes it sound worse.”</p>
<p>Crap, he really should say something.</p>
<p>“No.” He manages, “No, I just… You’re so open, about yourself, and come on Sara, you know you’re… for lack of a better term, super hot.”</p>
<p>She laughs at him there, which brings a little lightness back to the conversation.</p>
<p>“I just always assumed you were the one taking v-cards.”</p>
<p>Her smiles stays on her face, even as she starts drawing invisible patterns on the sheets.</p>
<p>“Like I said, there wasn’t a lack of trying.” She says, raising her brow suggestively before she hums and her face becomes a touch more serious. “Back in high school and what I did of college I had a few chances, both with guys and girls, but I think I was still coming into myself in that sense. I hadn’t accepted I was bi yet; it scared me. So I lost my nerve every time.”</p>
<p>He nods, he can understand that, and more important they have already had that conversation; so she knows it.</p>
<p>“The Gambit was supposed to be <em>it</em>.” She says, with all the stress on the two-letter word that any adolescent would put. “But the ship went down before anything could happen. Next there was The League, but Nyssa vowed abstinence until marriage, and frankly it was a little soon after The Amazo.”</p>
<p>He clenches a fist on reflex. She’s told him before about The Amazo and that there were a few “close calls” onboard that ship, but Ivo always kept her safe.</p>
<p>“When I came back to life I had the bloodlust to deal with, and if sex is about giving into temptation, that wasn’t something I was willing to risk.”</p>
<p>Other than the last part it isn’t much to process, and not even the last part is that much. Still, he feels he should take a moment before he pushes anything.</p>
<p>“But you have that under control now?”</p>
<p>It isn’t really a question, because he knows the answer, and she knows he knows. Still, she nods, her face every bit as serious as it’s been.</p>
<p>He leans forward, just a little, and looks her in the eye.</p>
<p>“So what do you want to do?”<br/>She licks her lips, her eyes darkening with desire. She leans forward onto her hands and kisses him, soft and light, but when she pulls away her eyelids are still drooped and her smirk is dirty.</p>
<p>“I want to give up my v-card.”</p>
<p>He chuckles, and leans back into her kiss.</p>
<p>They keep kissing, and at some point he reaches out an arm and pulls her into his lap. He never stops kissing her, but with her so close to him now he lets his hands wander down her sides and to her hips, trailing under her shirt and lifting the tiniest bit, and that’s when he pulls away.</p>
<p>She looks down at him through hooded eyes, her nails scraping lightly through his hair until her fingers take grip on his head.</p>
<p>“It’s ok.”</p>
<p>He nods, “Tell me if it isn’t.”</p>
<p>She nods this time, and he pushes her shirt up to reveal her toned stomach, and then further until it’s past her breasts, which he allows himself a second to marvel at even still contained in her nude bra, and then up over her head. He discards her shirt to the edge of the mattress and looks to her for permission to keep going, to which she reaches her hands behind her back and unhooks her bra herself.</p>
<p>He can’t say watching her bra slip down her arms doesn’t arouse him, exposing to him the bare skin of her chest in full.</p>
<p>He watches as her breasts move with her arms, pulling back while she flings the bra away and then falling back into place when she turns forward again and wraps her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>“I know I’m new at this.” She murmurs, leaning down and capturing his lips in a heavy, and far too quick, kiss. “But aren’t we <em>both</em> supposed to lose our clothes?”</p>
<p>He chuckles, recapturing her lips with his. “That,” He whispers, “Is entirely up to you.”</p>
<p>He keeps kissing her, his hands sliding up her sides and around to cup her breasts. She doesn’t do anything about his clothes right away; too busy moaning lightly into his mouth as his thumbs start to skid lightly over her nipples.</p>
<p>He vows silently that he is going to spend the rest of tonight finding every way possible to make her make those noises.</p>
<p>With a grunt she pulls away abruptly, her hands flying to the lapels of his jacket. She looks at him with a question in her eyes; she doesn’t know everything about his past, but she knows enough to know why he likes to stay covered.</p>
<p>He nods at her, a small and very serious movement, but instead of removing his jacket she breathes in deep.</p>
<p>“Same deal, ok?” She asks, “Tell me if something isn’t ok.”</p>
<p>He nods again, and reluctantly drops his hands from hers sides, relaxing his arms so she can push his jacket down. He helps her remove it, and when she curls her fingers under the end of his shirt he doesn’t stop her. She doesn’t hesitate much with removing the garment, maybe she figured his undershirt would be a bit more… modest, than what others might wear.</p>
<p>She looks down his body, covered in a sleeved white t-shirt, and when her hands move down to the hem of that she looks up at him for one final ask of permission.</p>
<p>Instead of answering her with words, he moves his hands under hers until she lets go, and then he removes the shirt himself.</p>
<p>She sits back on her knees, her eyes looking him over. He tries not to shrink in on himself, not that he is actually worried she’ll turn away from him but… old habits.</p>
<p>When her eyes come back up to his she leans forward again, kissing him in a way that is nothing short of loving.</p>
<p>A part of his brain starts yelling that they aren’t supposed to be there yet. They’re still figuring themselves out, their feelings. They’re not at “loving” yet.</p>
<p>He tells that part of him to shove it, and he kisses her back.</p>
<p>With one hand gripped at her side and the other balancing on the mattress he slowly starts rocking her backwards, until she’s laying flat and he’s perched over her. He could already feel himself getting hard, but now that his hips are settled firm between her legs and every thrust he makes brings him up against her center he might just burst out of his pants.</p>
<p>He takes a breath as he pulls his mouth away from hers, trying to remind himself that is going to have to wait.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take your pants off, if that’s ok?” He asks, and Sara hums a positive, and so he presses another kiss to her lips, then to her cheek, to her jaw, and when she gasps in the best possible way when he kisses her throat he makes the decision that he is absolutely going to take his time with this, for more purposes than being gentle.</p>
<p>He kisses a trail down her neck and onto her chest, down between the valley of her breasts, and down the peach-fuzz line of her stomach. When he finally reaches her waist he presses one final kiss just below her belly button, and his fingers start with the button of her jeans.</p>
<p>And then, abruptly, he stops.</p>
<p>“This might be a personal question.” He warns her as he looks up. “But if you’ve never had sex… Did you still get the shot?”</p>
<p>Rip had ordered them all when they first boarded to let Gideon give them each a health scan, and he highly suggested at the end of it they allow her to administer a birth control shot. He was especially adamant about Sara and Kendra getting the shots, but ultimately the decision had been left up to everyone individually.</p>
<p>He’d taken it, not that he was really expecting to find a hook-up over the course of the mission but, well, he likes to be prepared.</p>
<p>“Kendra and I went to the med bay together.” She explains, “Being a virgin at almost thirty wasn’t something I wanted to admit right then and there, and the side-effects are minimal, so I got it just to get it. Figured if Rip asks Gideon about it at least she’d be able to say I had it.”</p>
<p>He nods.</p>
<p>“Got mine too.” He promises, “And I’m clean. We can use a condom if you want, but since we both have the shot…”</p>
<p>She chuckles, “I don’t have one handy.”</p>
<p>He snickers, of course she doesn’t. “I didn’t pack any.”</p>
<p>She hums, thoughtful, but her decision is already clear on her face.</p>
<p>“I trust Gideon.”</p>
<p>He nods, and now that that’s settled he sets back to work on her pants.</p>
<p>He makes quick work of them. Her belt is simple and once it’s unbuckled he handles the button and the zipper, and then peels away the fabric like it has personally offended him.</p>
<p>He slides her pants off completely, leaving her in nothing but a green thong with a little pink bow and if that isn’t a sight.</p>
<p>His cock strains harder against his jeans in agreement, but he forces himself to ignore it. Not yet. Patience.</p>
<p>And if there is one thing in this world he is good at, it’s patience.</p>
<p>He hooks one finger around the band of the thong, looks to her, and she nods. She shivers as he frees her of it, likely more with the catharsis that she is actually going this far than any temperature change. So he looks to her again.</p>
<p>“Still ok?” He asks, and not only does she nod, but she props herself up on her elbows.</p>
<p>“I will tell you if it’s not.” She reminds him, and he smirks. Evidently while <em>he </em>might have a talent for patience, she may not be so skilled in that department.</p>
<p>“Fine.” He drawls, crawling back down on top of her, kissing her again, and grinding himself experimentally against her.</p>
<p>She moans into his mouth with the actions and he grins, this is going to be fun.</p>
<p>He gives her another kiss, and then moves the attention of his mouth to her jawline, and then to her throat much like before. She moans softly, her body starting to writhe underneath him, her hips grinding against his.</p>
<p>“Leonard.” She grunts, “Pants.”</p>
<p>He smirks against her skin, his teeth nipping lightly before he kisses the spot better and she moan again.</p>
<p>“Pants off.”</p>
<p>He chuckles, “Patience Sara.” He whispers, leaning up to her ear and then kissing it when she growls at him. “We’ll get there.”</p>
<p>She rolls her eyes, and so he decides that maybe he should give her something.</p>
<p>Not what she’s waiting for, but something.</p>
<p>He drops his head and his attention to her breasts. He encircles one erect nipple with his mouth and sucks lightly; testing what might be ok to her and what might not. So far he seems to be on the right track. Her body is coming up in small arches to meet him every time he starts to pull away, and the sounds she’s making are anything but distressed. Not to mention, as he is still grinding his hips down against her he is starting to feel a seeping wetness on the outside of his jeans.</p>
<p>“Leonard.”</p>
<p>He smirks, kisses the space between her breasts, and then slips one hand between their bodies and feels his way down. His fingers rake through her curls down there and the moan she gives when he slips a finger into her folds is completely and utterly intoxicating.</p>
<p>“Leonard.”</p>
<p>“Shh…” He hushes her, leaning up to kiss her lips again. “Patience.”</p>
<p>She tries to glare at him, but it doesn’t really take. Not when he has a finger and a thumb exploring the most intimate parts of her, trying to make up his mind on what to do next.</p>
<p>He believes she’s wet enough they can go without lube, and she did assure him she would tell him if something isn’t ok.</p>
<p>Still…</p>
<p>He kisses her again, soft, gently, and almost slow.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna put a finger inside you now.” He whispers, mesmerized by how utterly gorgeous she looks underneath him; starting to sweat with pleasure and meeting his gaze with hooded eyes.</p>
<p>He holds that eye contact as he does what he’s promised, and he watches carefully as she reacts to his intrusion. At first he hardly touches her but already she jumps, it’s almost enough to get him to stop and ask if she’s ok with this, but she said she would tell him. So he presses on, pushing to his first knuckle in, and when she starts to relax under him he goes to the second, and then halfway past that.</p>
<p>“Ok?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She says, bringing herself up enough so that her arms loop around his neck. “I’m good.”</p>
<p>Ok then.</p>
<p>He crooks his finger inside of her and she shutters, pulling him a bit with the movement. He snickers, keeps it up, and pretty soon she is near grinding into his hand.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna put in another finger now.” He warns her, and she nods against him. He pokes at her first, a second warning, and then he adds the digit much quicker than he did the first.</p>
<p>She makes that moaning sound again, and even if he had eternity he doesn’t think he could ever get tired of that sound.</p>
<p>“Do you want a third or…?”</p>
<p>“No.” She answers, “No. I want you.”</p>
<p>He’d be smug about it if he weren’t so desperate for her.</p>
<p>“Ok.” He says, and then kisses her again before he pulls away.</p>
<p>He takes it slow when reclaiming his fingers but she still whimpers at the loss. With a smirk on his face he keeps eye contact with her as he stands up. He undoes his belt and his pants with one hand, and keeps the other decidedly busy in his mouth. His knees very nearly give out when he tastes that first finger – tastes her – and he’s sure she can see it. His other hand moves clumsily while it tries to handle the multitasking here and shove his pants down at least enough so he can kick them off. Sara, for all her eagerness thus far, lies there and watches him.</p>
<p>She waits, apparently having somehow discovered patience in the last twenty seconds, until he has sucked both fingers clean of her juices and his pants are somewhere in the corner of the room.</p>
<p>He notices her go stiff when he removes his boxers, her eyes flitting first to and then away from his erection, and so he stops.</p>
<p>He thinks he gets it. He remembers his first time, first times actually, the first with a girl and the second a man. He remembers looking away for a second, his mind halting every emotion to process what he was actually about to do.</p>
<p>So he gives her a minute, then he gets to his knees on the mattress and counts it as a good sign when she parts her legs for him.</p>
<p>He opens his mouth,</p>
<p>“If you ask me if this is ok one more time I am going to kick you in the face.”</p>
<p>He closes his mouth.</p>
<p>She sits up then, seriousness falling over her face, and she brings her arms back around his neck.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you, Leonard. And you’ll tell me.”</p>
<p>He nods, swallows, tries not to think about the fact that they are technically <em>married </em>now and he would be more than fine with staying that way, with spending the rest of his life with her, and so instead of thinking about it he just kisses her.</p>
<p>He brings himself forward, making not only kissing her easier but other things as well. He teases himself at her entrance first, much like he did with his fingers, and she gasps against him. He starts to push a little further, and almost immediately he feels her bite down on his lip and hears a whimper that doesn’t sound like its pleasure.</p>
<p>He pulls back, his mouth and his body, about to ask, but she brings a hand to his jaw and pulls herself back, pulls him in.</p>
<p>“Just felt funny.” She whispers against his lips. “Good funny. So good. Keep going.”</p>
<p>He does, slowly, carefully, letting her set the pace. She starts to squirm and he stops, and when she settles he starts again. They end up with her lying on her back, him on top, and he starts up a slow rhythm.</p>
<p>It takes her a few of his strokes to find the groove to match him at. This may be her first time but she is not un-informed. She knows the way to move her hips, how to get him deeper when he doesn’t finish a stroke because he’s a little wary of hurting her. She’s done her research, but’s she’s thinking too much.</p>
<p>“Don’t think about it.” He says between a kiss, “Just follow my lead.”</p>
<p>She does just that.</p>
<p>He puts being gentle on the back burner, she’s made it clear she’ll tell him if she needs him to take it easy. Instead he adopts a technique of long, smooth strokes. She’s still working on her hips grinding in the right rhythm against him but he’s hardly focused on it. Her blunt nails leaving dull scratches on his back? Her tongue warring against his? Those are the things he’s focusing on.</p>
<p>Then she finds his rhythm, and he isn’t going to last much longer.</p>
<p>With her hips now moving perfectly against his he groans into her mouth, grinding down harder on her and she gasps in surprise but picks up the match to the movement right away. He groans again, and they go on like that until she is gasping his name and he is grinning madly against her mouth.</p>
<p>“Come for me Sara.” He growls, “Come for me.”</p>
<p>She comes before he’s even gotten the second string of words out of his mouth.</p>
<p>She comes with a cry he didn’t know she could make, maybe she didn’t even know she could make. Her walls squeeze tight around him and he tries to work her through it but he ends up following her over the edge instead, calling her name as he spills out inside her.</p>
<p>They’re both panting when it’s over, still joined together with him lying half on top of her.</p>
<p>“So.” He asks, when he has some semblance of his bearings gathered. “Glad you waited ‘til marriage?”</p>
<p>She swats him in the shoulder, and then gently pushes him so that he’s at her side and, more importantly, out of her.</p>
<p>Despite that, she doesn’t leave.</p>
<p>Well, it’s her room, but she doesn’t kick him out either. Instead she shifts onto her elbow and gives him a small peck of a kiss, smirking as she leans over him.</p>
<p>“Maybe there’s something to it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's canon that Sara had sex with Oliver before Legends, but I've seen a few "unexpected virgin" fics for Captain Canary and Leonard has always been the virgin, so I wanted to flip it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>